Warriors theory Wiki talk:Articles/Archive 1
Cloudstar~Bronze nomination He's ready. Splashpelt fixed it up good. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) It's fantastic! Add a main quote please. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I added it for you. ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this Yatz? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks good. CBV? Splashpelt14 04:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I shall change the nomination to Bronze. I think Cloudstar gets the nomination for bronze. We all agree? Splashy Bronze nomination earned. Splashy Archiving. Splashpelt Cloudberry - Bronze Nomination I didn't do too much to it, but I think it looks ready. Maybe even for silver, but I'm not sure. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I added some links in, I think it looks great. I'll add in the links that aren't pages yet so our little Cloudberry's page will be a pretty blue instead of red ;D xD Splashy Thanks Splashy! ^^ Anything else that needs to be done to it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nomination earned. Archiving. Splashpelt Silverstream -Bronze Nomintaion I think Silverstream's article should be given a silver nomintaion. It's pretty good. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 15:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fix the paragraph form on her page. Other than that, it looks good. :D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:06, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Cheetz, are you still working on this? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I fixed her page up some. Splashpelt14 Talk to me :) 04:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll take over by fixing up her page, for now. Splashy Let me nominate this for bronze already I'll put up the next nomination for silver. Archiving. Splashpelt Birchstar ~ Bronze Nomination Her page looks great. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 10:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Site her description =D Splashy Done. Anything else? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well....comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I cleaned up the structure of the page a bit. I see nothing wrong with it. If I can, I'll expand the history a bit, but I'm not sure if it's possible. XD (such a minor character XP) Good job! ^^ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 11:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll add in some of the redlinks ;) Splashy OMG! You two are the best! Thanks! =D ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Added 'em in. Splashy Bronze nomination earned. Archiving. Splashpelt Join Requests Can I join PC? Mistystar123 13:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, can I join? 08:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you in right now. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 09:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Join? May I join PC? Lone Wo 19:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure! If you need help, just ask me or Splashpelt. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) is this place still running? If so, i wanna join! Feathe[[User talk:Feathermoon|